


The New Hive: Quinn

by FangsScalesSkin



Series: The New Hive [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, All sex is agreed to but there are some elements of sex pollen, Altered States, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Bug Dragon Aliens (with emphasis on the 'bug'), Dom/sub Undertones, Egg Laying, Erotic Horror, Erotica, Face-Sitting, Gradual Transformation, In the sense of 'transformation that changes how the characters think', Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Overall: lots of sex, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Queer Themes, Science Fiction, Sex Pollen, Tfw your crush turns into a weirdly sexy alien, Trans Male Character, Transformation, Vaginal Sex with trans male character topping, alien transformation, balanced with a lot of Gender-Affirming Transformation elements, male sub, ovipositor dick, trans porn written by a trans author, transformation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: Quinn has been worried about how Carnelian is doing, all cooped up by themself in quarantine. What he wasn't expecting was to find them transformed into a horny alien. Or to get infected himself and start transforming, too. Oops?At least Carnelian is there to show him how good it can feel.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The New Hive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127537
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	The New Hive: Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> I was very happy how well the first part of The New Hive was received, I hope people will like this part as much!
> 
> This is a long chapter with a lot going on. Sex in a bunch of different positions, for starters. Gradual transformation. Egg laying. One character eating eggs another character laid. Changes in a character's mental outlook while transforming. It's trans-affirming erotica but it's also got some weird stuff because the characters are turning into alien bugs!
> 
> If you want to read without any other "spoilers" you can skip the rest of this author's note. It contains more detailed notes on content so that readers know what to expect in terms of some sexual aspects of this story as well as one non-sexual horror element.
> 
> Notes on the sex pollen aspect: it makes the PoV character hornier but he's still able to decide whether he wants to have sex and he isn't forced into anything. If the element of somewhat impaired judgement is still uncomfortable to you, I recommend not reading.
> 
> Quinn is a trans guy and the story refers once to his slit, a few times to him getting wet, but overall his cock is more the focus of the sex scenes with him. He bottoms anally and uses his cock to top at various points in the story. I've written him as not liking his slit penetrated, but in future installments I plan to have another trans masc crewmember who does enjoy that kind of sex, to reflect different trans experiences. I hope this helps readers who are trans decide if the sex scenes will fit their comfort levels.
> 
> Quinn gets a cool ovipositor dick when he turns into an alien, but if you prefer to skip him using it to lay eggs, when you get to 'His hips twitched and snapped up into Carnelian, and he let out a long whine.' skip forward to 'Move to, hh, move to the side a bit.' (without the quotation marks).
> 
> If you want to avoid the egg eating part, when you get to the bit where 'bug boba' is mentioned, skip ahead to 'Quinn started to feel his stomach tense ahead of coming, but it felt different than before.'
> 
> This is a **spoiler** for a more scary/horror element towards the end, but readers may want to be aware of it. Quinn and Carnelian ambush another crewmember, tie him up so he can't escape, gag him, sting him to start his transformation into an alien and leave him alone in the quarantine room to transform by himself, while they go to infect the rest of the crew. There's **no** sexual element involved in him being ambushed/restrained, it's purely so he can't escape and raise the alarm to the crew.

“Hey, Carns, you okay in there?” Quinn balanced the tray of food on one hand and knocked on the door with the other. “I’ve got your dinner here.”

Quinn had been out of his mind with worry the last eight days.

He’d asked every single crewmember who’d handed in a meal to Carnelian during the last few days how they seemed to be doing, and took some extra shifts so he could check up on them more. He knew them. They were the kind of person to lie about something going wrong, in the misguided certainty it would stop him worrying, and the backtracking about their leg had frightened the hell out of him.

He kept expecting to find out they had stopped coming to the door and died in that stupid quarantine room while he was stuck out here unable to do anything to help.

“Quinn! I’m happy it’s you today.” 

He couldn’t see them - the slot in the door was pretty narrow unless he crouched to look through - but they sounded chirpier today. Maybe a bit too chirpy? For somebody stuck in solitary confinement, anyway. Plus they were usually sarcastic as hell.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Eh. Just talking to you again,” they said casually. Quinn could imagine them shrugging and giving a little smile.

Quinn flushed a bit at the thought of Carnelian smiling at him. It’s not that they were an asshole to other people - not like captain Glen could be - but they had a soft side they showed him sometimes, and it made him feel special.

He was getting maybe a bit too worked up about the idea of being smiled at. Felt kind of warm.

“Just talking to me, huh? And not the food? I know you, Carns.”

“The food can’t talk.” Ah, there’s the regular Carnelian. “And it’s not as cute as you are.”

Quinn nearly fumbled the plate of food. Cute? They called him cute? 

“Um, thank you…” He looked for something else to say, feeling utterly flustered. Had they figured out his planet-sized crush? “You think I’m cute?”

Carnelian made a throaty noise that was probably meant as agreement, and Quinn had to fight to keep his mind out of the gutter. Jeez, what was with him today? He was getting worked up over the smallest things. It was like going on T all over again.

He wasn’t the only one who was getting worked up so easily, at least. Casey and Biyu had been heavy petting in the crew’s kitchen when he tried to get his breakfast that morning. Neither of them paid him any mind, so he’d done his best to avert his eyes respectfully.

Being on a spaceship for weeks or months at a time made people act weird. That was probably it. Be great if he could stop lusting over his quarantined shipmate, though. Especially  _ while  _ they were talking to him.

“You’re handsome too… Plus super nice. I can’t believe it took me this long to tell you.” They made a little self-deprecating laugh. “Solitary isolation really gives a person a lot of time to think.”

“Uh! I bet it does! Sorry, can I just like, hand this in to you before you make me drop it?” It was a real danger, since Carnelian apparently decided to start fucking hitting on him all of a sudden. 

Carnelian laughed brightly. “Sure!”

After Quinn handed in the tray with the food, Carnelian started up again. 

“So before I continue trying to obliterate your ass from the other side of this door, we’re on the same page here, right? Quinn?”

Quinn opened his mouth to say ‘yes’ but instead what came out was “Wish you’d obliterate my ass for real.” 

Oops.

Brain to mouth filter, please?! The horny bit of his brain had latched on with the strength of an angry god to the idea of Carnelian obliterating his ass, even though it was  _ obviously _ a joke.

“Sorry, I mean. Fuck, I mean, yeah. Obviously. Yeah.” 

“Well, good,” Carnelian purred. Quinn swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and pressed his legs together. He wasn’t getting wet just from that. He was  _ not. _ (He was.)

“Because I really, really want to kiss you.”

Okay, was this ‘fulfill Quinn’s sappy  _ and _ horny fantasies’ day or something? He pinched himself to make sure, but nope, he wasn’t dreaming. If Carnelian kept at it, his brain was rapidly going to turn to mush along with his legs.

“I’d like that too… After you get out of quarantine, okay?”

“Eugh, that’s three whole weeks away,” Carnelian whined. 

“I know, but it’s something to look forward to, right? While you’re stuck in there.”

They made a non-committal noise. Quinn could nearly see them frowning, he knew that sound so well.

“What if I had an idea. Hypothetically speaking.”

“I can’t help you break quarantine, Carns, you know that.”

“Mmhm. You wouldn’t haaaave toooo?”

Whatever it was, it was probably not a good idea. Quinn should push back and insist that they’d see each other in three weeks, but he was kind of curious…

“Okay, how?”

“Obviously I can’t leave. Buuut. You could stay with me? Keep me company?”

Quinn opened his mouth to say it was an absolutely ridiculous idea - as much as he wanted to see them - but Carnelian kept talking, rapid-fire like they knew he’d try to shoot it down.

“It’s not technically against the rules, you know. To stay with me. I’m obviously fine anyway, right? After eight days I’d be pretty fucked if I wasn’t. There’s not that much work to do right now either, so you wouldn’t be letting anyone down. And we could spend a whole 22 days together. Hang out, talk,  _ kiss… _ Do other stuff, too.”

“I mean, I… The rest of the crew would be kind of pissed to be down another person on the rota.” So help him, but he was really considering it. It would be nice to have all that time to hang out. The ‘do other stuff’ part was pretty tantalising, too, but it wasn’t enough to make him agree. It was a  _ bad _ idea.

“Please, Quinn? Please? For me? I’m lonely in here. Really lonely.”

So that was it. They were lonely. At that, Quinn’s heart broke for Carnelian. They wouldn’t admit that unless they were serious. He thought about it for a long minute, imagining them all alone in the quarantine room for eight days straight. Fuck, but he felt so bad for them.

“The captain’s going to tan my goddamn hide for this, Carns. But okay.”

“Thanks Quinn. You’re the kindest person I know, I swear. You won’t regret it.”

Quinn blushed heavily and took and surreptitious look around to make sure nobody was watching. (Except the security cams in the hall, but there was nothing he could do about that). 

Once he was sure nobody was going to see the dumbass thing he was about to do, he carefully unlocked and opened the door and backed inside. He went to close it - it would lock again from the inside, as a safety precaution - but a hand caught his wrist and stopped him. It was  _ strong. _

“Carns. Carnelian. I have to close the door. We agreed, right?”

“Mmmm,” Carnelian hummed. “I don’t think so.”

What were they playing at? It wasn’t like Carnelian to be  _ that  _ irresponsible. They were the one who’d started the whole ‘space survival rules’ joke the two of them had, after all. Quinn frowned and turned around to ask Carnelian what they thought they were doing, but the words died in his mouth.

"Hi," Carnelian said, grinning. At least they sounded like Carnelian. They didn't  _ look like  _ Carnelian. They looked like a… Giant bug crossed with a person crossed with a dragon, in that order.

Quinn tried to speak but couldn't, still in shock.

"Like the new look?" Carnelian (or the thing that sounded like Carnelian) was smiling at him. They pulled him away from the door with two of their arms, while a third held the door open, and they kicked a book into the opening as a door stopper. Quinn tried again to close the door - the quarantine, the quarantine, something was wrong with Carnelian, don't let them  _ break quarantine _ \- but they held him firmly in place.

"No? You don't?" Somehow they sounded disappointed.

"What the fuck are you and what have you done with Carnelian."

The bug person made a whirring, clicking noise, which he guessed was irritation. "I AM Carnelian, dummy."

"Don't look like it."

"Hmm. I might have lied a little when I said my leg was okay after all, sorry. But it turned out for the best." The bug person that might be Carnelian fluttered their wings, and Quinn blinked as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"I'm not sure it did?" Quinn said plaintively.

"Stop looking at me like you've lost a friend," they said, and sighed. "I told you, I'm still Carnelian. And I still like you. None of that was a lie."

Quinn took a deep breath to try and steady himself, but he only felt dizzier afterwards. He was hyper-aware of where his wrists were being held. He looked over and noticed that the two arms holding onto his wrists were scaled and purple down to their forearms. The other four were smaller and entirely armour plated.

"That's kind of hard to believe when you look like that. No offence."

"I'll try not to take offence," they said drily, sounding entirely like Carnelian as they did so. It was surreal. "Really, this is good! I could have died. Now I get to be a hot alien."

Quinn's eyes swept up and down Carnelian's strange, fascinating, and  _ completely naked _ body. They  _ were  _ kind of hot… Fuck, what was he thinking? They were an alien bug.

"I think you do believe it's me. C'mon, we've spent so much time together, you'd know if I was replaced by a pod person or whatever."

"I guess… Yeah." 

"Well, now we're getting somewhere. Ask me for rock facts, I'll prove it," Carnelian said, and smirked, easing their grip on Quinn's wrists a little.

"Oh no, not rock facts. Okay, I believe you."

"Good. That makes me happy, Quinn." One of their smaller clawed hands came up to stroke his cheek. "Do you still want that kiss? I do, but if you don't, that's okay…" They gave him a pleading look.

Taking another deep breath, Quinn thought it over, a bit slower than usual because of how hot and dizzy he was feeling. He'd wanted to kiss them. Did he still want that? He found them attractive mostly for their personality, not their appearance...

"Yeah, I think so? I'll give it a go anyway."

Carnelian fluttered their wings and wiggled their big bulbous tail - tail?! He hadn't noticed the tail somehow - in excitement. It was actually kind of cute. Somehow.

The hand stroking his cheek went to brush against his lower lip instead, and Quinn gasped, the light touch making his lip feel sensitive. Then Carnelian's lips were on his. They were a good kisser, despite the weirdness of the situation, and teased at his lips with their tongue before moving on to make out with him.

Quinn sagged a bit in their hold, the tension slowly bleeding out of him with the sweet kiss. His head felt like it was full of cotton wool in a pleasant way. He was getting wet again, too. Quinn whined a bit when Carnelian broke the kiss for breath. Heat and cold and then more heat went through him when he noticed, up close, that their face was lightly sectioned into chitin armour too. It didn't feel like it was. It was soft and supple. Like skin.

"Good?" Carnelian said huskily, while they stared at him intensely.

"I think so." Quinn licked his lips, considering it. "You could do that again."

"Great!" They dove in to kiss him again, this time a bit rougher, biting his lip and then soothing it with their tongue when it split slightly in the middle. One of Carnelian's free hands came up to stroke his hair.

They broke the kiss again. "Wanted to do this with you  _ so _ badly."

"Yeah," Quinn breathed, any thoughts of the open door forgotten about in favour of being kissed.

Carnelian made the same throaty noise that had gone straight to his dick earlier, and peppered him with kisses, along his cheeks and the sides of his lips, and then slid their tongue into his mouth when he opened for them. They kissed him deep as they pressed him back against the wall, and their leg slipped in between his thighs to rub up against his crotch.

Quinn was a total goner. All he could do was grind down on their knee and whine.

Carnelian laughed into the kiss and Quinn made a questioning sound. 

"I thought of a new rule," Carnelian murmured against his lips.

"Oh?" 

"Number sixty-nine. When your crewmate turns into a hot alien, make out with them."

Quinn had to laugh at that. "Of course you're adding that one."

"You admit I'm hot?" Carnelian purred, and rubbed their leg in between his thighs again.

"Y-yeah," Quinn said, panting as Carnelian pressed in harder. "I was kinda shocked at first, but yeah."

"Aww, good." They smirked at him. "You know, I bet I could make you come just from grinding on my leg like this and kissing you. Wanna do it?"

Quinn nodded desperately. Having Carnelian in charge was really hot. He really should be trying to keep more control over the situation, what with the whole Carnelian being an  _ alien  _ now thing, but it felt too good to let them pin him against the wall and rub their leg against his crotch. It wasn’t how he might have imagined their first time, but he wasn’t complaining.

Then Carnelian kissed him hard, claiming his mouth with their tongue, and all he could do was rut against them, rubbing his cock and slit down against their leg and soaking through his pants.

Two hands were holding onto his wrists, and one patted his hair, and the rest were stroking his tummy and chest. Carnelian slid their leg in and out from between his thighs, and Quinn gasped against their lips. It was a lot, all together at once, and Quinn felt like he was melting as they kissed him again and again like they couldn’t get enough of him. 

His hips twitched in place and he moaned as he climaxed, pressed between Carnelian’s kisses and their leg rubbing against his crotch, exactly like Carnelian said he would. It wasn’t as long as he would have wanted, and he still felt turned on afterwards.

Carnelian leaned back a little and Quinn let his forehead fall to their shoulder, panting. As he did, he noticed they had a long, slender cock emerging from between their folds. He swallowed around the drool that pooled in his mouth at the sight, and in his climax-addled state he couldn’t stop his confused murmur of “Since when have you had a cock?”

Rather than take offense, Carnelian let out a giggle. “That’s  _ new.  _ Since turning into this. Pretty fucking hot, right? Though I haven’t decided whether to call it my cock or keep on calling it my clit. I kind of like either.”

“Fuuuck.” Quinn stared down at it, mentally estimating the length. “It’s way longer than mine, no fair.” He couldn't keep the whine out of his voice. “I had to work hard for my extra two inches!”

“Awww, sorry Quinn. I didn’t mean to show you up or anything,” they said, ruffling Quinn’s hair, and added with a flirtatious lilt, “wanna have a closer look? Go ahead and touch if you want.”

“Yeah…” Quinn nodded and dropped down to his kneels, pleased with the squeak of “you don’t have to!” from Carnelian. He could surprise them, too. He tilted his head and looked at how their clit - since they seemed to want to keep calling it that - stood proud in front of their slit. Quinn rubbed their slit, which was dripping wet, with two fingers. “Can I?”

“Gggh. Please. I like being filled.”

Hot, hot hot  _ hot.  _ Quinn got both fingers in their cunt easily, crooking them towards himself and feeling accomplished when Carnelian whined and rocked against his fingers. With his other hand, he got some of the slick dripping down from their folds, and used it to coat their clit, jerking it a few times. He watched Carnelian’s mouth open in a moan as they leaned their arms against the wall for support, and with a smirk to himself he took their length into his mouth. 

Quinn hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on their clit, drawing a loud  _ ‘fuck’ _ out of Carnelian as he slid his tongue against their length at the same time. As he moved his fingers in and out of their cunt as well, they started to shake, and they clenched down on his fingers. The final blow - Quinn laughed around Carnelian's clit at the pun - was when he slid their length farther into his mouth and sucked hard. 

Carnelian’s hips snapped forward and they fucked his mouth as their wings fluttered behind them like crazy, and Quinn was intensely surprised when he felt something hot fill his mouth. He swallowed as best he could, but after getting caught out that they were actually  _ cumming _ in his mouth, some ended up dribbling out the sides of his mouth. A little bit of it stung the split in his lip.

So they got to actually ejaculate and all, now? Quinn knew he shouldn’t be, but he was suddenly intensely jealous of Carnelian’s new body. Alright, they were a weird alien, but they’d got wild clit growth  _ and _ they could cum with it. He was snapped out of that thought when Carnelian patted his hair, a dopey look on their face.

“Oh god, you look so good,” Carnelian said, with a little moan at the word  _ good. _

The throatiness in their voice made him shiver. He was still horny since earlier, that hadn't gone away. But he had some questions about their whole  _ situation _ to ask first, so he stood up to look them in the eyes. He wasn't so horny to not be curious.

"What even happened to you?"

Carnelian looked almost embarrassed as they explained. "You know my suit got trashed when I was down planetside? At the time, I stepped in some things I'm fairly certain were the eggs of whatever I'm changing into. I had a small open cut and some of it must've got in there. Eight days later and ta-dahhh! I'm this."

Carnelian made jazz hands with all six of their hands, and it was so incongruous with their alien appearance that Quinn couldn't help laughing a bit. One bit of the story stood out to him, though, prematurely cutting off any more laughter.

"From some getting in a small cut?" Quinn poked his split lip with his tongue. Carnelian had literally come in his mouth a minute prior, and Quinn was now realising he had been an idiot to let them.

"Yep." Carnelian tilted their head to the side, smiling faintly. "I'm pretty sure I came down your throat enough to kick-start the transformation, if your stomach acid doesn't neutralise it." They made a chirring noise that Quinn guessed meant they were happy about that.

He went light-headed from the realisation, and he had to sit down on one of the bottom bunks.

" _ Fuck. _ I'm such a dumbass."

He couldn't even be angry at Carnelian, because he was the one who made a whole string of bad choices, the kind that would have had him yelling at a character who did the same in a horror movie. Now he had a one-way trip to bug town, future population: 2.

"It's okay, Quinn. You'll enjoy it. I promise!" They'd followed him, and sat down on his lap now, straddling him and chirring some more while they stroked his hair. “I bet your cock’s gonna grow too, so you won’t have to be jealous of me anymore.”

"What's it like?" Quinn looked off to the side so he wouldn't get distracted by having Carnelian right in his lap. He also tried not to get sidetracked by the idea of bottom growth. There was more at stake here than just having a bigger cock, even if the gender euphoria would be amazing if he  _ did _ get that out of it. 

"What's what like?"

"Being, you know. The way you are now."

"Oh, Quinn, it feels really good. I was scared at first, because I was all alone, but it feels right, now. It didn't hurt very much at all… Only when my wings came in." They fluttered them proudly. "I think you'll agree those were worth it. They look so cool."

"They are pretty cool."

"Right? Don't be afraid. When the changes kick in, you're going to start feeling amazing. And also horny. I am really horny right now, if you couldn't tell."

Was that another come-on?

"Sorry, I'm still pretty fucking scared right now. You get that, right?"

"I don't want you to be." Carnelian was frowning as they stroked his cheek. "Maybe I could speed things up." Their fingers went from his cheek to his lower lip, and traced a trail from his lip down the middle of his neck. "It's already started," they said in breathless excitement. "You're gonna be so handsome, Quinn. Well, I mean. You're already handsome. Even  _ more _ handsome."

Quinn brought his hand up to his neck, following Carnelian's touch. There was a stiff ridge all down his neck. He hadn't even  _ felt  _ that happen.

"Well, fuck."

"You'll feel all better soon, I promise." Carnelian rocked forward on Quinn's lap. It was a bit distracting. He was  _ trying  _ to have an existential crisis, not get off again. “If I fuck you, I think you'll change faster. What do you say?"

Quinn really, really shouldn't say yes. What he  _ should _ do is wriggle out from under Carnelian, dash for the door, and pull it shut behind him. Then tell the captain and everyone else what happened, and hand himself over to be detained too, just in case. (And  _ then _ hope the captain wasn't going to be a total shithead about it and jettison both Carnelian and Quinn out the airlock.)

The thing was… The thought of Carnelian fucking him was really, really hot. He'd wanted them for a while, and he still wanted them now despite how they'd outwardly changed. They seemed to be mostly the same, personality-wise, other than their sudden recklessness around quarantining. If he didn't think they were the same person, he wouldn't be letting them sit on his lap and play with his hair right now, after all.

"Yes, okay, I'm fucked anyway. Fuck me even harder." 

"God, Quinn, a little enthusiasm, maybe? I don't wanna feel like this is a chore." Even as they said that, Carnelian was pushing him down on his back on the bunk.

"I want to, I'm just nervous. This is a pretty weird way to end up getting boned by my best friend, okay?" He dug his fingers into the covers left on the bunk.

"Best friend!" Carnelian chirred happily and beat their wings, stirring up a strangely compelling scent as they did. Quinn breathed deep to get more of it. "You're so sweet." 

Quinn started to feel slightly dizzy as Carnelian's wings kept on flapping, but it was a pleasant dizziness, and his arousal climbed as they kept at it. They were doing  _ something  _ with their wings to turn him on even more. He hadn't been paying enough attention to notice before. It didn't matter much now, because he was already wet and his cock was already hard and he was already taking off his pants for them.

"I don't like being fucked in the front, but you can pound my ass as much as you want, Carns." He tried to give them a confident smile but wasn't sure if it worked.

"Alright, I'm going to need to slick you up back there. Wait a sec."

Carnelian hopped off his lap and scuttled to the bathroom, coming back with a bunch of round things in hand. They put them next to Quinn on the bunk.

"Those are…?"

"Eggs! My eggs, actually. I'm pretty sure they're non-viable, I keep laying them every day like an oversized chicken. I cut some open but all that's in there is goo."

Quinn was speechless again. The thought of Carnelian laying eggs was just bizarre. Everything about the situation was surreal, but the eggs were the finishing touch.

"That was my face at first too, but I've been having fun with it. Anyway, they make for a decent lube when cut open." Carnelian grinned in a way that was only slightly terrifying, and popped one of the eggs with a claw, splattering the contents half on their hand and half on the bunk.

Carnelian's two human-looking hands with blunt nails spread some of the purple goop on their length. Then they took one of those hands and started to circle a finger around Quinn's asshole. Their finger slipped around and then into Quinn's hole easily enough. The… egg slime… seemed to be as good a lube as they said. It was hard not to whine when they started to work two fingers into his ass, both from the feeling and from knowing that the goo had highly transformative properties.

The more he thought about it, the more his dick throbbed. It was actually kind of a turn-on, in a way. Oh, god, was he getting off on the thought of turning into an alien bug thing, too? He was, wasn't he. Even if half the reason was because Carnelian was involved. As Carnelian stretched him open methodically, stopping to put more slime on their fingers, Quinn whimpered and twisted his fingers into the sheets on the bunk. 

"It's nice to see you enjoying yourself," Carnelian said with a breathless trill in their voice.

“Mm!” Quinn didn’t trust himself to talk without it turning into a moan.

Soon, Carnelian finished stretching him and lined themself up with his ass, easily sliding their slender length in all the way to the hilt. Quinn moaned at the feeling of being taken so easily and at the sight of Carnelian crouched over him, wings spread wide and arms grabbing him in several places. He was really letting himself be fucked by this alien creature that his best friend and crush had become. Letting them turn him into one, too. It shouldn’t be hot, but it was.

They were going to come inside him, too. It was almost too much for his brain to process. Quinn lay back and let Carnelian take control, holding onto their shoulders as they fucked him, slow at first and then quicker and harder, until both of them were panting. He was caught by surprise when Carnelian moaned roughly and came, filling his ass. Carnelian kept fucking him sloppily, and Quinn thought he could feel their cum being fucked deeper inside him. They kissed the side of his neck and used the pad of one of their thumbs to rub his cock.

As they continued, Quinn started feeling warmer and warmer, unsure if it was simply arousal or something caused by the stuff he’d let Carnelian put in him. Did it matter? He was moaning either way, and as his back arched and he came, he saw Carnelian watching him with a fond smile on their face. Fuck it, just, fuck it. He’d let them fill him with as much weird goo as they wanted if he got to see that expression all the time and feel like  _ this. _

Carnelian kissed him deeply and Quinn melted into it, relaxing back down onto the bunk. They petted and stroked him, making more of those chirring noises as they did, and their tongue vibrated a little in his mouth. It was a bit ticklish, so he wrinkled his nose and pushed them gently away.

“That tickles.”

“Oh. Whoops?” They shrugged, not looking very sorry at all. “Listen, I’m gonna go wash my hands after sticking my fingers up your butt. I’ll be right back.”

“Gross.”

“It’s your butt.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Quinn lay back on the bunk and breathed in, floating on the afterglow. He wasn’t there long before he started feeling weird. Feverishly warm, and sensitive, and turned on all over again. He got his fingers in a V-shape on either side of his cock and rutted between them, feeling his cock throb as he did, and looked down dazedly to notice two things.

First, his entire entire tummy and thighs and pubic area were after turning a shimmery purple, not unlike the colour Carnelian was. 

Second, his cock seemed longer. He would have put it down to the way he had his fingers on either side, but it was thicker, too.

Quinn swallowed, throat tight with a mix of apprehension and excitement. He sat up to stare at his cock. 

It throbbed again and he gasped. Other parts of him felt a bit strange, too, like his throat and mouth, and his thighs and ass. But none of that compared to the feeling of his cock twitching and growing, slowly but visibly, as he watched.

Carnelian trotted out of the bathroom with a merry click-clack of their claws, and let out a delighted ‘oooh’ when they noticed the change in Quinn’s skin. When they got close enough to see Quinn staring down at his cock, they followed his gaze and then deliberately licked their lips.

“See, Quinn? I told you it would be good. Don’t be scared.” They sat up next to him, and started stroking his cock. “Just let yourself enjoy becoming what you’re  _ meant _ to be.”

“You know I’m not super into turning into a bug creature, Carns,” Quinn said vaguely. 

“But you’re into this,” Carnelian finished for him. “We can speed it up more, if you want.”

Quinn took a shaky breath. “Okay, let’s do it.”

If the rest of the transformations were going to happen anyway, he might as well get to appreciate having a big goddamn cock as soon as possible, he figured.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me with it,” Carnelian said, breath hot against Quinn’s cheek, and he shivered pleasantly as he imagined it. “I want you inside me, Quinn.”

“Fuck. Don’t tease me like that,” Quinn whined.

Carnelian laughed, and then picked up one of their eggs, tearing it open and smearing the contents on his cock. The goo was bright purple on the deeper purple of his skin, more like looking at an art piece rather than his actual junk. The colour change was going to take a lot of adjusting to.

“I have enough of these to fill your ass as well,” Carnelian purred, holding another egg. “Want it? It’ll pop or dissolve inside, don’t worry about it getting stuck up there.”

“Wow. Okay. Why not.”

Quinn rolled back onto the bunk again, tilting his ass up to give Carnelian access. They were careful, but the stretch as they pressed the egg into him by hand had Quinn’s mouth open in a wide O. It was a strange feeling but a satisfying one, and his cock twitched a little as he felt the egg slip deeper inside him.

“I think I can take another,” Quinn said, panting, and then whining as Carnelian complied straight away. He couldn’t help but clench down hard, and made a yelp of surprise as one of the eggs burst inside him, filling him with slick. “That is genuinely one of the weirdest things I have ever felt.”

“Uh huh. More?”

Quinn nodded firmly. Yes.

Two more were worked inside him, until Quinn was gasping, eyes rolling back as Carnelian stroked and kissed his cock from where they were kneeling between his legs.

“You’re doing so well for me.”

“M-more. Please.”

“I dunno, can you take more? You’ve never been filled with eggs before, maybe it’s too much.” The words were caring but their tone was a merciless tease.

“ _ Carns. _ Please.” 

“If you insist,” Carnelian cooed, adding another three, replacing any that Quinn admitted had squashed and burst inside him, until he was absolutely full, and his dick so hard he thought he might pass out from all his blood going to it.

His dick was throbbing in time with his pulse, almost over-sensitive, and he could have sworn it was longer again than before. Carnelian put their lips around it and sucked, making that chirring noise again, and this time it didn’t feel ticklish, it felt like the best thing to ever touch his cock. They did it again, and Quinn pressed his arm against his mouth and came with a muffled scream.

It took a while until he could manage words.

“Holy fuck.”

“I take it that was good, then?” Carnelian winked at him, and Quinn jokingly swatted at the funny curled horn things they had growing from their head now, part of what gave them a slightly dragon-like appearance. If they blew him again, he could probably hold onto those, huh.

Now that he wasn’t being sucked off, Quinn held his thumb up next to his cock for comparison. It was longer and thicker than his thumb now. Must have been four inches? Plus the hood wasn’t holding it down anymore. He was struck by a sense of wonder. That was his now, and if the way it was pulsing intensely was any indication, it was only going to get bigger.

“You done staring at your dick?” Carnelian teased, hugging his arm.

“Nope.”

“Fair enough. It’s a good dick.”

Carnelian crawled up onto the bunk and sat behind him, getting their arms around Quinn to cuddle him and stroke his cock at the same time. They hooked their chin over his shoulder, kissing the side of his face and whispering in his ear.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” They wrapped their hand around Quinn’s cock, jerking him off slowly. “I love that I get to do this for you. You’re my favourite person on the ship, so I wanted to make it special.”

_ “Carns,” _ Quinn gasped, feeling light-headed and shivering in their hold. They were going for his feelings  _ and _ his dick, that was too much. He leaned back against them, letting their extra pairs of insectile arms wrap around him too, watching hazily as their hand went up and down his cock, and trying to figure out if it was taking longer for them to reach the base each time. The other changes were spreading up his chest and down his legs as he watched, but he was too comfy and horny to feel anything but the slightest bit afraid.

“So sweet. So hot.” Carnelian ran a palm over his thigh, which had begun to take on the same chitinous-scaled appearance that Carnelian had. “You’re being so good for me, Quinn. Go on and relax for me.” They started up that chirring sound again, but quietly, like white noise, and Quinn let it soothe him, until he was pliant and lazy in their arms.

“Mmhm.” Quinn breathed deep, eyelids fluttering as Carnelian sped up their strokes to his dick gradually. They kept up the murmured praise as they did so, telling him how he was going to be so  _ hot  _ and so  _ perfect  _ and how they  _ couldn't wait.  _

Somewhere in the middle of it, Quinn came, Carnelian holding him close and kissing him through it, and jerking him off until he mumbled that he was too sensitive. Then they just squeezed and cuddled him, all the while making small happy sounds. 

"Think I wanna lie down," Quinn said, sleepy after getting off, and from the intense emotions he'd gone through after discovering how Carnelian had changed, and from everything that had happened since.

"Okay, let me tidy the bunk up a little." Carnelian pulled the messy covers off - all stained purple from the eggs - and pulled some off the spare bunks. Then they snuggled up to Quinn, folding up their wings neatly and tucking his head under their chin. 

Having them so close made Quinn feel warm and safe. Maybe he shouldn't feel that way, with how Carnelian was different now, but he knew they would never harm him. It was the closest he'd ever gotten to be with them, too, so he just couldn't help how absolutely  _ content  _ it made him. His heart was telling him there was no reason to be afraid. He could rest.

-

Quinn woke when the bunk shifted under him, squinting from the headache he’d developed while he was napping. Carnelian had gotten up. He went to stand up and follow them, but his centre of gravity was different and he stumbled, clumsy and confused from sleep. After he felt something sway and flex behind him to fix his balance, he twisted to look. 

Oh. It was a tail. Or rather, an abdomen thing like Carnelian had. It grew out from his lower back and had replaced his whole ass, which was alarming. He felt around and found his asshole was still there, on the underside, around where the abdomen met the back of his legs. This was definitely, unequivocally, his least favourite part of the transformation happening to him. R.I.P. Quinn’s ass, gone before its time.

Examining his new tail abdomen thing distracted him enough that he didn’t see what Carnelian was doing until they hugged his arm from the side.

“Hey. Wow, that really went way quicker than it did for me. Looks like I was right about the eggs.” Carnelian tilted their head curiously as they checked him out. “It seems like it takes effect closest to where it entered the body, first.”

“Yeah, uh. I’m going to take a look in the mirror? If that’s okay? Want to see how far it’s spread.”

The calculating expression on Carnelian’s face at that moment was scaring him more than anything else they’d done. Like they were studying him for something.

“Sure, go ahead.” Carnelian gave his arm a squeeze and then went back to what they had been doing, which seemed to be taking the spare covers and cushions off the unused bunks and arranging them in a semi-circle. 

Some sort of weird bug thing, maybe? Quinn was baffled. He didn’t feel any need to help out, so maybe he wasn’t buggy enough yet? As if he knew how any of this worked.

On his way to the bathroom, Quinn had to walk past the door. The book was still wedged in the opening, keeping the door slightly ajar. Carnelian wasn’t paying any attention, so he could very easily either leave and close it behind him, or pull the book out and lock the both of them in the quarantine room, like they both should be, considering how much he himself had transformed already. He should do that. He would do it. He just didn’t feel like it right that second. He’d do it after taking a look in the mirror.

When he entered the bathroom, he noticed the shower tray was absolutely full of eggs. So many eggs. At least they were being tidy... His face heated up as he remembered Carnelian pushing some inside him. He’d honestly enjoy doing that again.

Quinn shook his head.  _ Stop getting distracted and avoiding why you're here, _ he told himself. He dared to look in the mirror, blinking through the discomfort the harsh bathroom light caused him. 

Over half of his body was already transformed or in the process of it. Of course he'd noticed most of it, but  _ seeing _ himself was different. He'd changed so much physically in so short a space of time. Couldn't be more than an hour or two. Now from his waist down he didn't look remotely human anymore, every part of him there encased in a shiny, purple, and tough but flexible exoskeleton. Every part aside from his genitalia, at least.

A trail of changes spread from his mouth downwards to his chest too, like they'd spilled out of his lips. It had crept more slowly upwards, so far reaching the bridge of his nose to discolour the skin there. Quinn raised a hand to trace from his mouth downwards, his stomach clenching when he realised he was following the path Carnelian's cum would have taken when he swallowed it.

He rubbed his thighs together unconsciously, the supple chitin of each thigh sliding against the other, slick with his wetness. The memory of Carnelian coming down his throat earlier that day was incredibly hot, and Quinn could feel his cock stirring the longer he thought about it. He was half hard already, and his thighs were wet, and he watched in the mirror, transfixed, as his cock swelled up. 

Taking a deep breath, Quinn put his hand around it. God, his fingers couldn't even meet at the widest point. He licked his palm and jerked himself to full hardness as if mesmerised. His cock was  _ big.  _ Longer than many cis guys would have been, at full hardness. Definitely thicker. Quinn thumbed the slit at the tip of his cock and was caught off guard when his thumb sank in a little. 

Very gingerly, he pressed his thumb in more. He gasped in surprise when the opening stretched to accommodate it, sending sparks of pleasure down his body as it did. That was  _ so  _ weird. He switched to using a finger, and found that with care he could get the tip inside. It felt strange. It felt very, very good. He'd have to explore that more… Another time.

So… His new cock was big, which he liked. It was also oddly stretchy, and had some sort of channel down the inside to let  _ something _ travel through. Well, alright. What was he expecting when he decided he wanted an alien cock? It wasn't going to stop him from jerking off or using it to fuck somebody. 

Watching his reflection in the mirror touch his cock, Quinn couldn’t resist looking at himself as he jerked off some more. Some of the expressions he made were really silly, but it didn’t stop him getting into touching his cock, because, after all, this was the first time he was able to fuck his own fist properly and he was  _ enjoying _ it. Quinn braced himself against the bathroom sink, panting and jerking himself faster and faster. He felt a tightness in his stomach as he got closer to coming, and then his hips twitched and jerked and he came all over the bathroom sink, leaving strings and blobs of white on the metal surface. Oops.

He tried to clean it off with toilet paper and water, and mostly succeeded. In his defence he’d never come like that before, and even the cleanup he did with a smile. Quinn hardly even noticed the further spread of the change across his shoulders. He was too happy with how his cock had turned out. 

As soon as he left the bathroom, he went to show Carnelian. They were seated on a pile of pillows in the semi-circle they'd made, and when they looked up, their eyes were almost glassy.

"Quinn," they said with a breathless moan. "Come here?" 

"You okay?" 

"Mm. Yeah. 'M great. Very horny. Gonna start laying in a minute."

_ Oh.  _ Quinn felt his face get warm. He stepped over and stroked their hair, in between their horns and twitching antennae. Carnelian leaned into the touch, chirping and moaning. Their hands grasped his thighs. When he looked down, they were staring at his cock and drooling.

"Looks so good. Can I blow you?" 

Quinn felt his cock give an honest to god twitch when Carnelian asked that.

"Yeah. Yes. Please."

Carnelian smiled loopily and leaned in to nuzzle his cock, licking the tip and then opening their mouth to slide it down around his cock. They moaned and sucked on it and Quinn nearly doubled over with a curse, grabbing Carnelian's horns to keep upright. It was only halfway in their mouth, though, and Carnelian seemed determined to take the whole thing. They inched more and more of his cock into their mouth until it was touching the back of their throat, and they swallowed.

Fucking hell.

Quinn watched as Carnelian deep-throated his dick, drooling and moaning around his length with deep satisfaction. As good as it felt he was almost afraid they might choke, and Quinn shuddered with the effort of not moving his hips. Carnelian seemed completely heedless of anything except sucking him off, after all. After a few seconds of waiting to make sure they were alright, Quinn finally dared start fucking their mouth slowly. It seemed to be what Carnelian wanted. They chirred deeply around his cock, swallowing as Quinn slid out and back in. Quinn's hands tightened around their horns as his legs went weak from the vibrations at the back of their throat.

It was too much. He wasn't going to last. Quinn slowed down to draw it out longer, and that was when Carnelian pulled off Quinn's cock, panting and looking up at him with their mouth and chin slick with drool.

"C'mon. Fuck my face. I want it." To make their point, they grabbed one of his hands and moved it to the back of their head.

There was no way Quinn could refuse. 

He pushed their head back down, filling their mouth with his cock, and they let out a happy moan and closed their eyes. He didn’t try to hold back any longer, rutting into their mouth and holding their head in place. It was hot, and wet, and perfect, and they’d drooled so much that the sound made when he thrust out and back in again was obscene. His thrusts got messier as he got closer. His skin felt hot and his thoughts went fuzzy as he orgasmed. 

When Quinn came right in their mouth, Carnelian swallowed down his cum and made a contented chirring sound, fingering themself as they swallowed around his cock until he had nothing left. Quinn’s legs gave out under him, and he sank to a kneeling position next to Carnelian. Their eyes fluttered open, and they nuzzled against his face and laid a kiss on his lips.

“You really put my mouth to the test.” Carnelian grinned at him and lifted their free hand to massage their jaw. As Quinn watched, Carnelian's mouth stretched open and then stretched even more and seemed to split, skin tearing as it was pushed to the limit. The edges of their mouth reformed with mandibles on either side.

“Huh. Cool,” Carnelian said as they felt at their face, tracing the new additions with their fingers. Their brow furrowed as they concentrated, and the mandibles slid back out of the way of their mouth. Maybe there was something wrong with Quinn, but he couldn’t help thinking it fit Carnelian’s look. 

“I kind of thought you were done changing,” was what he said instead. 

“Mm. Just finishing touches left.” Carnelian didn’t elaborate more than that. Instead they leaned against Quinn’s shoulder, humping their fingers and panting. They hadn’t invited him to  _ do  _ anything, so Quinn just slid an arm around their waist to support them. Their breathing sped up and they shuddered visibly, leaning more heavily against Quinn. 

“There, there it goes,” they gasped. Carnelian moaned, followed by a full-body shiver. Their eyes closed, and Quinn noticed the muscles of their stomach had gone tight. He heard a muffled wet noise and then an egg fell out of Carnelian’s cunt and hit the ground with an audible  _ glop _ . Shortly after, their insectile abdomen contracted and then stretched out and contracted again, and another egg fell free from it. 

“So fucking good,” Carnelian mumbled. Quinn wasn’t sure if they were talking to themself or trying to reassure him. If it was the latter, they hardly needed to; it was extremely obvious they were enjoying themself. They looked up at him with a feverishly intent expression. “I had a, mmm. Fun idea.”

“Yeah? What kind of fun?”

“Very fun. I could, could ride your face in between laying.” Their eyes fluttered and they gasped again. “Think that’s, a big one.” They didn’t stop masturbating to talk to him, at least one of their hands constantly on either their clit or cunt. “Wanna eat me out? Maybe I’ll keep coming and coming. No breaks in between.”

Quinn blushed and nodded. He could outright smell their arousal in the air with how close they were sitting. He wanted a taste. Plus hopefully it would distract from the pain in his head that kept fading in and out, now that the aftershocks from his orgasm were over.

Seeing him agree, Carnelian nearly bowled him over in their enthusiasm, moving cushions and covers around and getting him to lay down so his neck would be supported, a cushion under his waist to help his weird new bug butt comfortably rest between his legs while he was on his back. When Carnelian sat down on his upper chest, their abdomen spread out behind them to nearly cover Quinn's whole torso, squashing him down slightly under its weight.

Bracing all their hands on the ground, Carnelian carefully lifted themself up to sit on Quinn's face, their legs to either side of his head. Quinn took a deep breath in through his nose, the smell of Carnelian's cunt close to him making his mouth water. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue and winked at them. Carnelian wriggled forward and covered his mouth with their cunt. Quinn ran the flat of his tongue along their folds and felt them shudder. A gush of wetness hit his tongue.

Quinn slid his tongue between their folds to lap at their cunt, and couldn’t help his muffled moan when he felt them clenching down on his tongue. They rocked forward and back slightly, using Quinn’s tongue like it was a toy that existed entirely for their own pleasure. They didn’t make any effort to disguise the lust-soaked sounds they were making as they rocked against his mouth and jerked themself off at the same time.

Quinn felt himself getting hard again from the heat and taste and smell of Carnelian’s cunt right on top of him, from having his mouth used, and from hearing Carnelian moaning without restraint as they rode his face. He licked at them harder and swallowed the slick that filled his mouth. When his tongue hit something smooth inside them, he stopped for a moment, baffled as to what it was, before he remembered the eggs. He teased at the egg with his tongue, guiding it down to Carnelian’s slit as well as he could. It was hot in a whole new kind of way, as well as the regular way of feeling someone shudder above him as he put his tongue to work.

Carnelian’s weight shifted as they lifted their hips a little, and Quinn took a deep breath. The egg slipped out of Carnelian and bounced off Quinn’s nose and onto the ground. It was so unexpected that both of them burst out laughing.

Once both of them stopped cracking up, Carnelian lowered themself back down and rutted against Quinn’s lips. He dutifully put his hands on their thighs and got back to eating them out. The headache from before hit again while Quinn was in the middle of licking Carnelian's cunt. Worse this time, making him wince. It intensified, and Quinn was about to tap Carnelian's leg for a time out.

Then it stopped. And everything snapped into place in his mind. 

Quinn wanted to tell his hivemate that he understood, but it could wait until after he finished eating them out and helping them lay their eggs. He felt warm and grateful and incredibly horny, and he wanted to show them how much he loved their form now, and loved his changes, too. Right now he could do that by licking at their slit and helping them get off again and again.

He was too horny to  _ really _ examine his own thoughts. What had changed all of a sudden? How much had he changed? Did it matter? All he knew was that it felt good and right, and any worries he had over what he was becoming were gone so thoroughly they might as well not have existed in the first place. He sank into a place in his mind where all that mattered was how much pleasure he could help Carnelian feel. And he didn’t come back up out of there until they lifted their cunt away from his reach and patted him on his cheek, calling his name.

“Quinn! Quinn, you there? You were so deep in subspace you were discovering new planets.”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. I’m here.” He let Carnelian fuss over him and hug him, and he smiled adoringly and kissed their cheek, and their lips, and their mandibles, and he ran his hands up and down their body, mapping the edges of each chitin plate as he went. “You’re perfect, Carns.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Carnelian studied Quinn’s face, and their eyes were sharper now the arousal had abated after laying their eggs. They grasped Quinn’s chin with a hand and turned his face this way and that, looking for something. They found it. “You understand now, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I understand. Thank you for this.”

Carnelian chirred joyfully and kissed him on the lips. Quinn chirred back at them, the sound rough at first while his throat got used to making it. Then Carnelian kissed him again. When they stopped kissing, Carnelian smirked at Quinn.

"You seem smug," Quinn said.

"I just got to turn a nice respectful guy into a horny alien bug who's desperate to infect everyone else on the ship, of course I'm smug."

Quinn made a clicking noise to express his embarrassment.

"Don't deny it, you wanna make the rest of the crew like us."

"Of course I do. It was the nice respectful guy part."

Carnelian cackled. “But you are sweet. I bet you were waiting for me to make a move all along, huh?”

“Maybe…” Quinn muttered. “Don’t call me out on it though!” While he was speaking, Carnelian ran their palms down his back and shoulders, where he hadn’t yet grown in his wings and new arms, and Quinn shivered at how tender and sensitive the spot was. “I am stupidly horny right now, can I please fuck you before we going trying to expand the hive? Please?”

“Mmm, I dunno, it’s  _ pretty _ important that we act fast. Before anyone realises you haven’t been in your quarters playing flight sim games all evening.”

“Carns, please? I don’t feel complete, either. I’m not finished changing. How am I going to help you with the rest of the crew like this?” Quinn gave his best pleading expression. Quinn  _ knew  _ how important it was to start adding more to their hive as soon as possible, but he also really, really wanted to fuck Carnelian. Hopefully they found him charming enough to sway their instincts into waiting just one more hour. He knew how strong those instincts were. He felt them too.

Carnelian sighed dramatically, and stopped putting on a stern face. “God, fine, I can’t say no when you beg like that. I have an idea… You can fuck me, and I’ll feed you as many of my eggs as you can take. And we’ll see how fast the rest of your changes come on after that. It worked pretty well when I filled your ass.” They patted his abdomen for emphasis.

“Thanks, Carns.” Quinn nuzzled their cheek and pulled them onto his lap. “What do those taste like, anyway? Probably not as nice as popping boba.”

“I dunno. Egg, probably? But why did you have to remind me about bubble tea,” Carnelian whined. “I’m gonna miss that.”

“Well, now you’ve got giant egg-flavoured bug boba,” Quinn said, and snorted when Carnelian wrinkled their nose. Before Quinn could say anything else, Carnelian scooped up one of the eggs they’d laid earlier and shoved it in Quinn’s mouth. 

Quinn reluctantly popped it between his teeth, chewing gingerly and waiting to be disguised at the taste. Instead he was surprised to find that it tasted uncannily like watermelon with a hint of salt. 

"I'm guessing if you haven't spat it out yet it doesn't taste awful?" Carnelian gave him a questioning look. "Or your taste buds have just stopped functioning. One of the two."

"It's surprisingly good, actually. Like, the last thing I was expecting was for it to inexplicably taste like watermelon, but it does. Sweet and a bit salty." He licked his lips, and noticed Carnelian shiver as they watched the motion. Oh, yeah, he'd just swallowed an egg that came from them… Which was kind of weird, but pretty hot too. Not  _ super _ different from swallowing cum as far as Quinn was concerned. 

Quinn picked up another and bit into it, letting half the contents drip down his chin in a lurid purple trail. Carnelian sucked in a sharp breath and leaned in.

"Looks like you want a taste," Quinn said, and licked his lips again more deliberately, flirting with them a little. Carnelian nodded jerkily, their eyes fixated on his mouth. 

Hooking his hands under Carnelian's legs, Quinn pulled them closer and then lifted them up a bit, lining their cunt up with the tip of his cock and rocking his hips a bit to tease just the tip inside them. They threw their arms around his shoulders, nodding again, and made a breathless noise when he lowered them down. Quinn took his hands off their legs and pulled them in for a crushing kiss. It didn’t take long for Carnelian to slip their tongue into his mouth. Quinn made a little noise of surprise when they curled their tongue all the way around his, and it turned into a moan once Carnelian clenched around his cock. 

Quinn let Carnelian take the lead again after that. It was fun to try to lead a bit, but he was discovering it was so easy to allow Carnelian to take charge. It wasn’t a bug thing, though; it was a “Carnelian is shockingly good at making him feel good” thing. As if to prove him right, they started rocking forward and back on his cock until he gasped, and when he opened his mouth they filled it with one egg after another, leaving him to chew and swallow each one, until his chin and neck and chest ran bright purple with the excess that dripped from his mouth.

Carnelian rested a hand on his neck to feel him swallow and each time he did, they gave his cock a little squeeze with their cunt as a reward. The combination of taste and touch and the feeling of being inside them and knowing he was being  _ rewarded _ was overwhelming in the best way. 

Quinn started to feel his stomach tense ahead of coming, but it felt different than before. Heavier and deeper in some way. His hips twitched and snapped up into Carnelian, and he let out a long whine.

There was… There was something. His cock pulsed, the feeling travelling from base to tip, moving… The slick heat of Carnelian's cunt surrounded him on the outside, and on the inside of his cock he felt that heaviness, his hips thrusting again and again as it moved along, rubbing at him from the inside as it was forced out gradually. Quinn blinked rapidly and his eyes rolled back as he panted, mouth wide open. He heard Carnelian gasping as well, as the thing was finally pushed out from his dick and up into them.

"Ohh, fuck,  _ Quinn. _ Your eggs."

That… Made sense. Yes. His eggs. He needed to lay his eggs in a nice warm willing body. There was one right in front of him.

Quinn pushed them gently to lie back, and followed them down, shifting position so they were on their back for him with legs spread wide. It took effort to keep his cock from slipping out as he repositioned both of them, but he managed. Then Quinn was free to rut into their warm cunt, gravity helping him as he filled them with more eggs. He only stopped once the heavy feeling of the eggs weighing him down went away. Then Quinn slumped down on top of Carnelian, too dazed to hold himself up.

"Move to, hh, move to the side a bit. That was hot as f-fuck, I need, mmm - need to jerk off."

Quinn huffed out a breathless laugh and shifted to the side, still half lying on top of Carnelian, but leaving them free to jerk off and finger themself to climax with two of their hands. Quinn leaned over so he could put one of his hands around their clit, too, keeping pace with their hand as it slid up and down their length. He could hear wet, slick sounds as their other fingers thrust in and out of their cunt. One of his eggs slipped out, prompting Carnelian to whimper and greedily stuff another finger inside to make up for it. Quinn watched the egg roll away across the floor briefly, noting that it was a good bit smaller than Carnelian's. That kind of made sense. He  _ had  _ laid it with  _ his dick,  _ after all.

As distracted as Quinn was watching Carnelian wank their way to getting off again, it wasn’t enough to keep his mind off of the uncomfortable feeling of his abdomen starting to get tight and itchy along with his back and his scalp. He made himself take deep breaths as his abdomen flexed involuntarily. There was a sound almost like tearing. Then the tightness wore off as Quinn turned to watch his abdomen stretch out and get longer and longer again, and then thin out towards the end. The final surprise was when it swayed and curved up like a tail, showing that the end was now tipped with a dangerous-looking stinger. It dripped with a clear venom.

There was no time to examine it before he felt a throbbing discomfort intensify in his back and forehead. Quinn grit his teeth as he felt horns tear out through his scalp, followed by new antennae which unfurled and twitched in place. The skin around them quickly healed and reformed into chitin. The change spread down from there to the rest of his face, transforming any skin that hadn't yet changed already. The pain lessened. Quinn let out a heavy breath.

His back and shoulders were next. Only the first moments when the new additions burst out through his armour were painful. Then they quickly grew and stretched and hardened, and Quinn had four new arms. It was a relief to have those at last. He  _ still _ wasn't done - the wings would take longer, even with all the transformative fluids he'd consumed gradually overwhelming any remaining human parts of him - but he felt closer to complete. More content. Right.

Plus the stinger tail was absolutely wicked. Quinn concentrated and flexed his abdomen - or tail, he supposed, it really was like a tail towards the stinger part - and the tip sprang forward. He nearly stung himself in the face. 

Yikes. Okay, more practice needed with that.

He couldn’t resist reaching out and thumbing the tip of the stinger with one of his 'original' hands. It was deadly sharp and pierced the skin easily, and Quinn was about to facepalm for potentially injuring himself with his own venom when he noticed what it did to his thumb. See, so far the changes had only barely reached his wrists, having had to spread from his shoulders down. But after he stung his thumb, it very rapidly shifted in colour and the skin hardened into chitin, and the change kept spreading to the rest of that hand. Quinn grinned and turned to show Carnelian.

"Hey, Carns, look what I can do."

Carnelian sat up on their elbows, wiping away the mess they'd made on their stomach. They raised a brow.

Quinn held out his other soft, human hand in front of them and deliberately stung it so Carnelian could watch. They went through several expressions in a row. Confused, surprised, and then finally triumphant as they let out a high, whistle-like trill and scrambled up onto their feet. They grabbed a pad of paper that was lying on the desk and scribbled down a few quick notes.

"This is  _ perfect.  _ Damn, that's so fast. Nobody's gonna know what hit them."

Chirring over their approval, Quinn stood up and stretched, and flexed his new tail and arms to get used to the feel of moving them. "So now we go find somebody else to make into one of us?"

"Not so fast. While I appreciate your enthusiasm, my  _ dear  _ Quinn, we have to think strategically." Carnelian tapped the side of their head, smirking. "Has the survey team finished what I was supposed to be doing? Has the data been processed and sent? I don't want those pricks at Astra Minerals coming in and strip-mining our new home before we even get to explore it."

“Biyu finished collecting the survey data late yesterday. Nobody wanted to do it for a whole week after what happened to you, it wasn’t until the captain offered a bonus that Biyu stepped up. I thiiink it’s still being processed? And hasn’t been sent yet?”

“Okay good, good. If it hasn’t, the first person we need to get at is whoever’s handling that.”

“That’s clever.”

Carnelian made another trill of excitement. “Awww, it’s nothing, really. Anyway, do you know who’s processing it?”

“I think it’s Patricia.”

“Great, I think I know where we can find her. One time she told me she likes to do her work down near the engine room, for some reason.”

“Huh. That’s, okay, I mean, it takes all kinds in space.” Quinn was going to ask what Carnelian was writing in their notes, but then his antennae twitched as the air flowing in from the hallway changed slightly. “I think somebody’s coming this way? Or walking through the hall at least.”

Carnelian lifted their head, putting down the pen and paper and then creeping closer to the door. They nodded, and held up a hand, gesturing Quinn to come over. They didn’t have to count down, both of them could sense the difference in the ‘taste’ of the air when the person got closer.

Quinn flung the door open. Carnelian grabbed whoever it was, throwing a palm over the person’s mouth and dragging him into the room. It was Rhys, and he kicked and struggled as Quinn tried to sting him and missed twice. On the third try, Quinn managed to sting him in the shoulder. He stung him in the neck too for good measure. The closer to his brain, the better. It meant he’d start thinking like one of the hive sooner.

Carnelian kept hold of Rhys while Quinn tore up some of the sheets to tie him up with. Between the both of them, they soon had him thoroughly restrained, with a gag for good measure. 

Quinn trilled a little to himself seeing the skin of Rhys’ neck already start to change. It was fucking  _ exciting. _

“Don’t think we have time to stick around and wait until he stops being all scared and starts helping,” Carnelian said. “Sorry Rhys!”

“We’ll come back for you later,” Quinn added, and then stung him a third time on his back as Rhys tried to struggle against the restraints. 

“Yeah! Sit tight until then!” Carnelian laughed, and tugged Quinn towards the door. 

He followed along eagerly and shut the door behind him, pulling until the lock clicked into place. It was time to find Patricia. And then to spread the gift Carnelian had given Quinn to the rest of the crew, one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this I'd love to hear it, especially if there's any parts that stood out to you! 
> 
> I'm hoping to add more to this series, and I post about writing progress and little previews on my twitter sometimes at [FangsScalesSkin](https://twitter.com/FangsScalesSkin) if you want to give me a follow.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
